Ice Drops
by LazeeKBirdee
Summary: MAY GET DISCONTINUED! I just really lost feeling with this story, I love getting reviews and if I don't start getting more, I'm definitely going to cancel the story. Anyway it is a Deixoc thing for anyone who doesn't know already...
1. Beaten, Blindfolded, and Kidnapped

Ultimate Art

Chapter one

Beaten, Blindfolded, and kidnapped

It was a beautiful Summers day when Kaede went missing. Everyone searched for her, everyone looked, and hunted, and yelled her name, trying to find poor Kaede, but little did they know, the people who kidnapped her were her worst nightmare. They were Akatsuki. A feared orginazation who killed, and hurt for ne real reason, or so that was what Kaede had first thought when she ended up in chains in a freezing cold room with a guy staring at her. " W-why am I here?" Kaede asked. A voice came from the darkness. Of course the blinfold was was still on. " We are the Akatsuki, you are miss Kaede Rapture aren't you? Hm?" Kaede nodded, and 'looked' down at the floor. " Good, don't worry we won't hurt you... Much. Hm" "What's your name?" Kaede asked feebly. She heard him let out a huff of annoyance. " Deidara. My name's Deidara. Hm" And so her long stay at the Akatsuki began, and so did the bonding...

Two days later...

Kaede had been beaten numerous times, but never by that guy named Deidara. She had noticed something about him, when he talked, he had a speech impediment that seemed a bit familiar from somewhere, but she couldn't think of it. If you're wondering, kaede is a fifteen year old girl, her long dirty blonde colored hair reached around medium length, stopping at the bottom of her breasts and pooling around her shoulders. Her eyes were a crystal clear ocean blue. Eyeliner adorning them along with mascara. She had a very pretty face. She had on at the moment a black knee length dress, and two high heels. She had been kidnapped while going to a funeral... Her grandfathers. A small tattoo int he shape of a sun was around her belly button, and her lips were painted with a pretty shade of peach gloss. Her nails were a rich black color. She looked amazing when she left her home, and she still did, butr she just had a few cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Even the Akatsuki thought her face was to pretty to harm, even Itachi Uchiha. Kaede was an amazing fighter, she was the best ninja in her town. She was residing in Konaha for awhile, but her real home was the village hidden in the Ice. She could bend the ice to do her bidding with the right hand signs, and she could use ice, or water to make animals to travel on, or even fight for her. Her favorite weapon of choice though, was her artwork. Her Ice bombs. She didn't even need to add anything to them, she would just bend a bomb, and throw it at her opponent. with a handsign they would explode that easily. Little did Deidara or her know, that they were basically the same person. She tried to fight him off when he had attacked her to take her, but with her mental stress about her grandfather, and she was weak from a mission a few days earlier, she was easily defeated by the missing nin. Now it was around noon and she was getting hungry. " Excuse me... Deidara was it? I'm getting a little hungry, do I get food or what?" He let out a little huff. " Of course... not. Hm." She was a little agitated now. "Then can you at least take this damn blindfold off of me then?!" She cursed. Now, Deidara laughed, and before she knew it, her blindfold was off, and she could see the world around her, along with the boy in front of her. As soon as she saw him she instantly blushed. He was so cute with long blonde hair, partially pulled up into a ponytail, and his bangs covering his right eye. He had on a long black cloak with pretty red clouds around it. And his nails were painted black. He had on a black shirt, and black pants on under the cloak. His toenails were also painted in the rich dark color. It took her almost five minutes before she stopped staring at him. He began to laugh, then just smirked at her, " Like what you see? Hm?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She had been tied to a thin metal pole int he center of frigid room, her hands tied behind her to prevent her from bending ice or water. She just flushed a deeper red and looked down to prevent herself from further embarrassment. Deidara seemed used to the treatment, and flipped his blonde bang over a bit. " Whu am I here?" Deidara looked over to her, he seemed to be playing with some kind of clay, kneading it back and forth, molding it into something then squishing it back into a gray blob. " Well, you're here for a couple reasons. Hm" He started leaning back on his wooden chair, leveling it on two legs and letting it fall back down to all four. Then repeating. " One, because you have a great ability, and Leader wants to test you to see if you're good enough to join the Akatsuki, and Two, because we all agreed that you're just to pretty for your own good. Hm." Kaede flashed a quick smile, and shook her head slowly. " That's it? That's why you kept me from my grandfather's funeral?!" A tear began to find its way out of her eye. " Don't cry... you're not as pretty when you cry. Hm." He slowly got up off of his chair, and made his way over to Kaede. " Please don't hurt me anymore, I-I just want to go home! I know I sound so stupid, but, I just lost a huge part of my life, I need to go home. Don't do this to me." Deidara actually looked saddened for a minute. " Well, I can't let you go, but I can let you move around. If you're a good girl and you don't try to attack me. Hm?" Kaede nodded her head. Deidara moved behind her and with a kunai, cut through the binds. Kaede instantly started rubbing her wrists. " Thanks." She sat on her knees, and looked up at him, blushing every time she would. " So what's your hobby? Hm." Deidara asked. " I like a lot of things, I love art. I like drawing, and sculpting, and most of all, I like blowing things up..." Deidara looked at her with a suprised look, and they began talking...


	2. What her opinion of art is

Chapter two

What her opinion of art is

Kaede and Deidara had been talking for a long time, it was almost dark outside now. The lights in her cell burnt the room in a dull whitish haze, she really thought that Deidara would have left by now, not like she wanted him to. " So you really think that art id a fleeting moment? Hm." Deidara asked her. " Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Kaede responded, she didn't know if he would approve but she was definitely going to ask. " Do you think you could let me have some of your clay? Not the stuff that explodes, but just some clay, I want to make you something." He had told her about his own hobby, his job in the Akatsuki, blowing things up was his speciallity as well. Deidara looked at her, then reached into his cloak, his hand came out with a blob of grayish white clay. " You're going to have to warm it up a little, but here you go." He haded her the clay and reached into his cloak yet again. He was mumbling to himself a little. Kaede had to laugh a bit. " What are you trying to get?" Deidara looked up from his cloak. " I'm trying to get my pick, I can't seem to find it. HM." He muttered agitated. She had to ask this, she was so curious about him, she could tell he was a lot more than just a cute face... " Excuse me, but why do you have to say, Hm? after every sentence?" Deidara made a face, he wasn't angry, at least she didn't think he was. It just looked like he really didn't know. " I'm not quite sure why I do, I just do. Hm." He pulled his hand out of his cloak, and revealed a small metal pick, with two ends, a flat end that looked like a flat head screwdriver, and an end with a small hook with a sharp point at the end. " That's a nice pick." Kaede remarked. " Thanks, I got it a couple weeks ago in the Sand Village...Hm." "Yeah? What's the Sand Village like?" Kaede asked with a curious voice. " Mm, nothing special, but nothing weak either. Just a normal village, but with a lot of sand! Hm." He now had his own piece of clay and was feeding it to his... Palm mouth? " What's on your hand?" Kaede asked. " You wanna see?" He held out his hand and opened it. His black nailed fingers moved away from his palm to reveal a mouth on it. It looked just like a normal mouth, complete with a set of teeth and a tongue. She looked at it for a minute or so, before starting to prod his hand with her finger. " Cool! I've only ever seen something like this once before." As her finger moved in for another prod, the mouth's tongue came over and licked her finger. " Oh my god, you're not grossed out, it's Unbe freakin lievable!" Kaede had to laugh, "Why would I be freaked out?" She asked as she gripped his wrist in her hand, pulling it to her and examining the odd mouth on his hand. Deidara let out a small chuckle, never being used to people actually thinking his palm mouths were cool. " Well, I guess I would think you would think that I'm a freak, a monster, or worse." His face dropped a little making him seem a little sad, she didn't know what he was thinking and maby, she didn't want to...

_FlashBack_

_A little boy sat next to a tree, his eyes had been crying, no one seemed to care, not even his own parents. All his father would ever do is punish him and push him away, abuse him. His mother never got into it. She hated him just as mush as his father did. But she would lie to him and tell himt hat she loved him, and say that his father only did the things he did for his own best interest. As he sat next to the tree, the sky began to cry. Just as he was, they were two matching beings. The school playground was filled with children his age now, but no one would get close enough to see the real him, the child underneath his hands... A group of kids came over to him, " Hey freakazoid, get out of our spot!" The leader of the group demanded. The small blonde boy, not hearing the child, not paying attention, just thinking of what would happen when he would get home, didn't move an inch. " You're not just freaky, you're deaf to!" The mean kid yelled. The blonde boy, finally hearing the group's leader, got up out of his spot and moved to a different tree. He thought he was off the hook, but unfortunately that was not the case. The same group came back over to him, this time with more evil intentions. They were equiped with stones, and sticks, and a long jumprope from the play ground. " We don't like you you little freak." The leader came over to him and said, flicking his for head at the same time. The mean child backed up slowly before taking his stick and prodding the small blonde boy in the arm with its point. The blonde simply took his hand and tried to knock the stick away. " I moved out of your spot, what do you want now?" He asked with a tiny voice. " We don't want you here anymore either, and I don't just mean at this tree, we mean on this Earth." The child looked up, a bit of fear in his soft sky blue eyes. He got up and was about to run off when two of thegroup grabbed him and shoved him against the tree. They tied him up with the jump rope and left him that way. What seemed like hours the torture continued. Blood dripped from a deep gash in his arm, and a small cut on his cute face began doing the same. He knew he had broken ribs, and they wouldn't stop. The worst was still upon him. His hands... The mouths on his hands... They were just about to start mauling them, until... A girl came over from the playground. And stood in front of him. " Let him alone!" She yelled at them. " He's not a freak, you just won't give him a chance!" A kid int he back of the group threw a decent sized stone at her, it hit her and scratched her face a bit. A trickle of blood made its way down her pale cheek. " You're dead Jack!" She hissed. The girl made a few quick hand signs, and the puddles around them began to freeze, and the frozen water began to hiss itself. A few more handsigns and the ice was chasing ' Jack' through the playgorund. Other children scrambled around, trying to avoid being caught in the way. The ice finally managed to trip Jack and slice his leg, deeply. Then they all knew what the ice was, it was in the shape of a crudely formed dragon, a decent sized one to. A very light sky blue with silver streaks running through it, its eyes were a sickening yellow. Then, she did something, she moved her hand to the left, the dragon moved left a slight bit, then she thrust her hand down, and the dragon struck Jack with its sharp tail. The end of the tail sclied through Jack's throat. Blood spilling onto the freshly rained on wood chips. She pulled her hands back, beckoning for the ice beast to come back to her. It obeyed with out second thoughts and swiftly flew to her. She pushed her hands toward the blonde's binds and the dragon cut through them easily. Then she grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him along. " Come on hurry!" She towed him along, her dragon following her like an obediant dog. She did another hand sign, and the dragon disappeared and she stopped running. The pair had run over two miles, and they hadn't even realized it. He was the first to break the silence. " Why'd you do that? You just killed Jack!" The blonde boy asked. " He was hurting you Deidara, are you not happy he's dead? Now all the kids will leave people like you and me alone." The girl replied. Deidara nodded that he was happy, and then asked, " What's your name?" Then the world hit him. In his past and his reality, " My name? My name is Kaede Rapture! And I'm the one and only Ice Bender Of Konaha!" _

End Flashback


End file.
